Restless And Reckless
by rekkanotara
Summary: Shun is sinking into a deep depression and feels useless by the day. What can happen when the other bronze saints try to help him out of his grief.
1. Loneliness

**Disclaimer:** -_-``zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz * ....O_o Wha...? Oh you want a disclaimer eh? Well, I'll put one this time but I don't think anybody really reads them. They've become a lost art. * yawn * Alright; I don't own Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac at all and yes I've made money off of em. That's right I'm counting several magically invisible hundred dollar bills as we speak. So ha!

**Author's Note/Warning:** This is a story I've been working on for the past couple of months and is my first Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac angsty fic. There are hints of yaoi and suicidal feelings/actions so be warned! I am just letting this story take on a life of it's own as I started writing it with one plot in mind but that whole pesky Hades saga popped into my head because it's the only part I've been reading recently. Believe me, I didn't want it to be another retelling of the Hades story and I'm trying not to and boy is it hard. Ok, as always, I don't care if I get flames as I know this story is a piece of *** But I enjoy getting critiqued because it makes me a better writer. And so enjoy the story :)

Shun: Umm what kind of a disclaimer is that?

Hyoga: I don't know, but I'm not gonna ask her...

Seiya: Shh, Ronin Warriors is starting...

Shiryu: How can you watch that show? I mean just look at that armor!

Seiya: Hmm? I kinda like their armor.

Ikki: Be afraid. Be very afraid.... 

Rekkanotara: AHEM!?! What's all that supposed to mean?! Don't think I can't see you backing away from me..... Hey! Come back here!.....Oh, please do enjoy the story while I try take care of some annoying little business......(Runs like a bat outta hell after Ikki...........)

**Restless And Reckless:**

By: Rekkanotara

_Weak, alone....my fault...... _This was all the young Andromeda saint could think despite all of the reassurances from his friends..... _Friends? I have no friends. They only tolerate me and protect me because they are saints of Athena as well. It was my fault Seiya was hurt._

Both Seiya and Shun had been out running an errand for Saori as she was the reincarnation of Athena; the one they have sworn to protect and fight for, and therefore able to order them around up to a point. 

It was a simple request; to get the gold helmet of Sagittarius from one of her island complexes and to bring it back to the Kido mansion.

Shun had a sneaking suspicion that he had been asked to do this because it was such a simple task. No one could possibly mess it up.

Seiya knew otherwise; everyone had noticed how despondent Shun had been lately and everyone was worried about the normally cheerful saint.

Saori had gathered up the remaining bronze saints one night while Shun slept a restless sleep in his room. Everyone agreed that he wouldn't agree to taking a small break to get away from it all and forcing him to go on a mock mission to retrieve the gold helmet seemed like the best way to get Shun to open up and relax.

Saori, Seiya, Ikki, Hyoga, and Shiryu knew of course that the helmet was safely secure in the basement of the house they were currently occupying. Everyone believed that the time away could give someone a chance to find out what was bothering their green haired friend.

Ikki had volunteered to go with Shun, but Hyoga had pointed out that Shun may suspect something if he were the one to go. In reality, all of them would've been happy to go and ease the emotional pain of the beautiful saint as they all loved and cared for him very much.

Leaning against the wall in his always calm demeanor, Shiryu had suggested that Seiya go with Shun as he was around Shun's age and could probably relate more. 

The majority concluded that this was the best option open to them in this time of urgency. All of them had noticed Shun's ever decreasing appetite, the all too frequent blank stares were heartbreaking enough, and at times, Shun seemed to be apprehensive if not a little timid around them like a frightened animal.

So the next day Shun was given the news of the mission from Saori and after saying some quick goodbyes, he and Seiya took off in one of Saori's company helicopters for an island in the middle of nowhere. All had been quiet in the Kido mansion as the rest of them waited and hoped Seiya could reach Shun in some way. 

Shiryu had resolved to reading quietly on the couch while Hyoga sat by the window staring out at the sky. Ikki was the only one really moving, he had been pacing around the balcony overlooking the nearby ocean and was alternating grabbing the railing and grinding his teeth to stuffing his hands in his jean pockets as he moved from one end of the balcony to the other; mumbling something under his breath. 

Hyoga had watched the phoenix saint out of the corner of his eyes in between his own dazed thoughts. He had been able to hear Ikki say that he was Shun's brother and as such should've gone. Hyoga pushed a lock of golden blonde hair behind his ear and smiled slightly at Ikki's apparent worried tone. He caught himself in a small chuckle as Ikki continued his ranting by saying that Seiya better take care of Shun and that he better not make his brother cry or he'd make him pay dearly.

The saint of Cygnus knew how close the two brothers were as their father had abandoned them when they were younger and their mother had died leaving them alone to face the world with only each other to look to for guidance and support.

Hyoga seemed to be the most comfortable around the two brothers as he was close to Shun and Ikki wasn't as harsh on him as he was with the others in terms of attitude. This was partly because of Shun had confided in Ikki that he believed that Hyoga could possibly be his closest friend who actually liked him for who he was and not what he was. But it was only a slight feeling.

After that conversation with his little brother Ikki had sat down next to his brother on the balcony and pulled Shun closer to his muscular chest while ruffling his brother's stunning green hair with his hand. He tried to console the troubled teen by saying that the others liked him as well, but Shun seemed distant and just made him sigh in defeat. He had sensed that Shun mainly wanted company and so they just sat side by side staring at the sunset and eventually falling asleep with Shun nuzzling against his brother's chest and Ikki holding his brother close and sleeping with his chin on his head.

Saori had discovered the two saints early the next morning but thought better of interrupting the heart warming scene before her. But as the days went on and the battles for the pieces of the gold cloth became more harsh, Shun had seemed to sink into a deep depression worrying everyone especially Ikki who's normally stiff expression had changed to one of panic and frustration.

*~* x_x ``

aaaawww, it's a kodak moment. Wow, does anyone else's playlist go with whatever fanfiction they read? I swear I can turn on winamp in the background and no matter where I am in a story or whatever story I'm reading, the music just fits the situation. I'm starting to get spooked. Oh and a little bit of advice..... Don't; I repeat DON'T listen to flight of the bumblebee while you're trying to type, even if it's a cool electric guitar remake. Ok, I'm shooting for over 80 reviews here people and when that fails miseribly, I'll still continue with the story like a good little robot. I'm just gonna stop talking now.


	2. Confusion

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada and the rest of those fun little dvd companies. I don't own them; at least that's what my therapist tells me. I have no money but if you sue me, all you'd get is a backpack full of used textbooks that are worth a bundle but you wont be able to sell them back for a dime...so there... Most of the stories I've been reading lately are yaoi's and even though I haven't intended for the story to go that way, it just may go on it's own. So don't say I never said anything....But watch, there will be those people that don't read the disclaimer.

Shun: Why are you always picking on me?

Rekkanotara: Because I wuv you so much.

Shun: * pouts * Why don't you pick on Ikki or Shiryu???

Rekkanotara: All in good time. Would you feel better if I gave you this delicious, mouth watering banana split? * waves a freshly prepared banana split in front of him. *

Shun: Bribes will only get you what you want.... * runs off with the ice cream concoction and drizzles a load of chocolate syrup atop of each mound of ice cream *

Ikki: * comes up behind Rekkanotara * Are you sure that's a good idea?

Rekkanotara: *a bit startled * What? What harm could ice cream do? Oh just enjoy the story.

**Restless And Reckless (Part Two):**

**By: Rekkanotara**

The events on the balcony had occurred a couple of weeks ago; Saori thought to herself. She had taken it upon herself to deal with more paperwork dealing with one of her many companies. 

It wasn't until later that night that when Shun had come back clutching Seiya in his arms; did they find out that Seiya and Shun had been attacked while they were out.

They had all assumed that the pair had been attacked by some of the silver saints in search of the gold helmet as they were always watching them and probably heard that Seiya and Shun were going after the gold helmet.

=*=

Starring at the two still forms in the adjacent hospital beds in front of him, Ikki felt tears threaten to come up and he swallowed hard trying not to show what he was feeling as he had been taught that showing emotions was a sign of weakness and he didn't want to appear weak in front of the others. So he let his anger take over as he clenched his hand tightly creating a secure fist; he slammed his fist into the wall with one clean punch causing the foundation to shake slightly.

Shiryu looked up from besides Seiya's bed and spoke up in a hushed tone so not to disturb the unconscious saints, "Ikki, calm down. There is nothing you could've done to have prevented this. None of us could've foreseen this."

"That does little to make me feel any better." Ikki retorted moving his gaze from his now bleeding hand to his brother's still form on the bed beside him, "My brother is laying here suffering from who knows what and I don't even know who did this to him and I sure as heck don't know what to do for him now."

Hyoga walked over to Ikki and placed a firm hand on his shoulder as he spoke, "We just have to let them rest and we'll find out what happened as soon as they wake up. Now lets get that hand of yours wrapped up before you bleed to death or just make a really bad puddle for the cleaning crew to clean up." 

Ikki merely lowered his head and nodded slightly as Hyoga and Shiryu escorted him to the hall where they proceeded to bandage Ikki's hand.

The three of them were just going through the earlier motions as the events of earlier that evening continued to play out in their heads...

=*=

Ok, I've gotta stop it here for tonight. My insomnia is causing me to just fall asleep everywhere and at the most inappropriate times. I apologize. The next chapter is definitely longer and will be posted soon. I've gotta get some sleep before my family wakes me up to do every little thing. I miss the days back in high school when I could sleep till eleven in the morning during the weekends, etc. oh yeah, my music player is playing the song: Split Level Head by Napoleon XIV ....Didn't I tell you? Spooky... ok read my short little notes before and after the story on the first chapter for an explanation for the song.... Until next time, please read and review and nighty night.


	3. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them......I don't own them......I don't own them. Do I need to repeat myself? Well, I'm taking a small break before I start on my ten page research paper to get this section of the story up like I promised. You would think that everyone is a little dysfunctional in some way so why do we even continue to call the behavior dysfunctional?====Because it's fun that's why.....(tehehe) 

Rekkanotara: Sorry for the small chapter that came before this one. I was all set to type out more of this fic but sleep was getting the better of me. Oh and thanks to the two of you who reviewed. I appreciate the glance at my story.

Hyoga: sneaks up behind Rekkanotara Yeah, and she's not all too pleasant when she's sleepy.

Rekkanotara: Just what are you trying to say Hyoga dear?

......Silence.....awkward stares and shrugs.....more silence......

Rekkanotara: That's what I thought.

Seiya: comes around the other side Tell em about the drool.

Ikki: Yeah, you know it's not normal to drool that much in your sleep.

Rekkanotara: I have no idea what you're talking about.... slaps her hands over Ikki's and Seiya's mouths before they can respond Anyways.... Enjoy the story.

**Restless And Reckless (Part Three):**

**By: Rekkanotara**

Flashback

The sun was beginning to set behind the ocean causing a beautiful array of purples and pink to flare across the sky. Silence was all that could be heard until stressed sounds of a helicopter winding down could be heard nearby.

Everyone knew Seiya and Shun had come back but were surprised by what they had seen next.

The pilot jumped out and opened the rear compartment and had tried to help the saint of Andromeda, who still had his battered pink cloth on, as he was shoved aside by a seemingly dazed Shun.

Shun had been carrying an equally battered Seiya also wearing his Pegasus cloth and seemed to be having difficulty walking.

Upon viewing this, the others ran towards the two trying to find out what happened.

Andromeda's arms were growing exceedingly heavy as his chains dragged behind him while he carried his hurt friend towards their home. Shun hurt with every move he made and cringed as he could feel a heavy weight on his chest; guessing it was probably just Seiya, he moved on. He had to get help and he had to do it fast for Seiya's sake.

Ikki, Hyoga, and Shiryu had been stunned when they finally got close enough to the two injured boys. They tried to get closer, but Shun's nebula chains had been preventing them from doing so. Then they thought to try and speak to Shun to let them pass but there was an eerie, unsettling glaze to his eyes and a look of pure anger and defiance on his features.

As they approached, Shun began to hold Seiya tighter and snapped his chains around them both; yelling at his enemies or what he thought was his enemies, "I wont let you take him! You'll have to get by me first if you want him and the g...gol..."

It was at this moment that the chains suddenly fell limp and Shun fell to his knees dropping Seiya's still form onto the ground and passing out, falling directly over the Pegasus saint. At this point, the others were able to get close enough to help the two despite the shock of what they had just been witnesses to.

End Flashback

Nothing more could be done to help their friends so Hyoga, Shiryu, and Ikki thought it best to get some sleep for the night.

Tatsumi had swayed Saori to move the gold helmet to a more secure location for fear that their enemies were after it again and he didn't want to be around for the next time Shun decided to attack his friends.

The other saints agreed with his idea so he and Saori had left to find another place to hide the gold helmet leaving them to take care of Seiya and Shun.

Shiryu decided it would be best if he and Ikki shared his room for the night. They couldn't trust Ikki not to do something foolish and reckless. Shiryu's calm but strong presence was just what Ikki's wild and untamed spirit needed to relax and it wasn't until Ikki seemed to drift off to sleep that Shiryu had relaxed enough to fall asleep also.

It was a pretty close fit as neither saint would allow the other to sleep on the hard floor. So they had compromised leaving Ikki under the blankets on one half of the bed and Shiryu above the blankets on the other half of the bed.

Hyoga wanted to keep a close eye on his friends so he volunteered to check on Shun and Seiya every other hour to make sure everything was okay. He knew Seiya was strong and would eventually pull through but he couldn't help but be overly concerned for Shun. 

The green-haired saint held so much in to keep anyone else from seeing past his cheerful exterior and to keep others from worrying about him or possibly getting upset with him.

Shun wasn't much for confrontation. He was peaceful by nature and tried to avoid using violence if he could.

Hyoga shook a little as a thought entered his mind, _to think such a peaceful soul has been forced into this bloody war between gods, saints, and so forth._ Sighing, Hyoga continued on his current train of thought, _if Ikki and Shun hadn't come to the orphanage, they'd probably be a little more alike instead of polar opposites. Although we never would have met them and experienced so many good times with them._ Dropping his chin to his chest, Hyoga pulled the door shut to the room that contained the two injured saints.

It had been so rough trying to get Ikki to leave his brother's side at the hospital they had taken the pair to and he had begun to make such a spectacle of himself, that the doctors had allowed the three remaining bronze saints to take Seiya and Shun home to be in their own beds and with strict orders for their care.

Mostly, they had agreed to such unusual procedures, because the Graud Foundation basically owned them and since Saori was in charge of the foundation, it wasn't such a good idea to offend those who were so close to the young lady.

Deciding to get some rest himself, Hyoga walked a ways down the hall yawning ever so slightly every fourth step. He was so exhausted that as soon as his head hit the pillows on his bed, the saint of Cygnus fell immediately asleep.

===

**Note:** Okay well I can't tell if it's any longer or not but I'm already doing the next part so it's all good. Do I actually have to get to an action scene any time soon? Ehh... whatever.... Thanks for sticking with the story. Hope you found it interesting if not completely boring and please review. Have I mentioned that my dogs are insane? Well, now you know......Run while you can! I'm on another random tangent.....


	4. The Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac and as such I am making no money off of this and I am only borrowing the characters and storyline for some good old fashioned ogling and oogling. Does anyone know what Cartoon Network did with the Knights of the Zodiac they used to show on Saturday nights? I know they moved it but haven't found it yet. It's not that it's all too great as a dubbed version goes, I just love to listen to the voice over actors in this version of the show. 

Now on with the story....

**Restless And Reckless (Part Four):**

**By Rekkanotara**

The night had passed slowly as though time were slowing. Shun was getting restless in his sleep as he was assaulted by another nightmare.

Seiya simply slept on peacefully unaware of his friend's situation as he was in an oblivious unconscious state. The kind that did not allow for anything except for darkness and more darkness.

Shun was beginning to toss and turn in his bed, drenched in a cold sweat as he dreamed...

start dream

'Hello?... Is anybody here? It's so dark in here... Hello.....?' He glanced all around himself but all he could see was black.... 'Ikki, I'm scared! I need your help....Please....Where are you?' Feeling a bit helpless and frantic after searching for other signs of life in this dark world of shadows and coming up empty handed, Shun fell to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. Burying his face in his knees, he began to weep thinking to himself, _They finally did it. They've left me alone. I'm so pitiful... I can't even keep from crying at every little thing. Ikki told me that I cried too easily. Maybe they were right about me... Maybe I am nothing without my big brother. I don't deserve the cloth of Andromeda._

Becoming a bit more frantic, Shun looked up through bleary eyes as he noticed something beginning to glow on a far wall.

He yelled out into the darkness, "Please! Is anybody here?!" The young saint pulled himself up and started to walk toward the glowing object. He figured it was a better idea than to sit on the ground and cry all alone in the dark. Staggering along and batting at his tear streaked cheeks, Shun stopped just in front of the glowing beacon. 

Suddenly, he heard an eerie voice, "That's right little one; all your friends have left you alone. Even your brother has forgotten about you. If they really cared, they'd be here right now helping you out of the darkness. Except they are not around....are they? But I am my child. I have been with you since you were a baby and I'm not about to leave you."

Shun stifled a whimper and asked, "You have?...." Shaking his head a little as if to regain some sense, he continued, "No! Ikki... they would never intentionally try to harm me.... They're my friends."

The ghostly voice responded once more, "Then where are they young one? There is no one else here but you and I..."

Shun's depressed mood increased as the loneliness he had recently been experiencing took hold once more as he began to sob again, "M...Maybe your r...right... Ikki should've been here by now... That is if he still cared..."

The invisible owner of the deep voice laughed a little as he continued taunting the crying saint, "Yes, but I'm here right now and I will never leave you. I have come to lead you out of the darkness..." He laughed a little at himself at the ironic statement he had just made as he thought to no one in particular, _the fool...I am the darkness and soon the world will know what it's like to live in an eternal night._ Coming back to the task at hand, he continued, "All you must do is touch the source of the light in front of you."

Shun's fingers slowly reached towards the glowing green light before him as he extended his arms in a desperate need for any way to get out of this dark place. Suddenly, he felt a shockingly cold surface considering that this object was creating a large amount of pulsating light. Before he knew it, Shun found himself standing in front of a lighted pentagram on the wall which was emanating a green light throughout a large cavern filled with coffins. Some were standing straight up and others lying down. It was as though the rocks that you'd normally find in a cavern giving said cavern a natural design through erosion and other natural occurrences, were replaced with coffins of all sorts of shapes and sizes creating the same kind of designs. But he didn't seem to notice the coffins nor the vastness of the cavern in which he now stood as the pentagram had completely engulfed his attention.

end dream

Bolting up in his bed, Shun grasped at the thin blankets that covered his form trying to steady his breath. Slowly coming out of his daze he pulled his forearm across his forehead in an attempt to wipe away the sweat drenching his pale face.

Not understanding where he was, Shun combed his hand through his straggly green hair. It wasn't until his eyes had adjusted to the dark room that he realized that he was in his room. 

Technically, it was his and Ikki's room, but most of the time, Ikki was rarely ever around. But then a thought entered his mind as he turned to look at his brother's bed. He squinted a little and could make out someone sleeping in Ikki's bed, but something didn't seem right.

This person was much smaller than his brother. This much he could tell as the mass under the blankets was less muscular and indeed smaller in stature than that of his brother who was incredibly muscular and well built.

Shun threw the sheets aside as he started to walk across to the adjacent bed. Stopping at the foot of the bed, Shun realized that the person in the bed indeed wasn't his brother but was his friend and fellow saint, Seiya.

Recollection seemed to dawn in Shun's mind as his eyes began to water. He remembered going on the trip with Seiya for the gold helmet but it wasn't until an hour into the helicopter ride that Seiya had explained to him that they weren't really after the gold helmet and that everyone was concerned about how he'd been acting lately.

_How had he been acting? _Shun thought to himself... _Yeah, they don't trust me with something as important as the gold helmet of Sagittarius! They pity me because I'm weak. I mean I'm the only saint that needs a weapon, if you can call it that, to protect himself. I don't even have a physical attack. Even Shiryu has a powerful punch to go with his shield. I couldn't even stop that woman when she attacked us. _

Remembering the events from earlier in the day, Shun remembered landing on some island by Seiya's prodding of the pilot and being told by Seiya about the rouse when a strange woman with long, raven colored hair, confronted them and had said that she was after the gold helmet. 

Shun couldn't quite recall her attacks as most of them were mental in nature and Seiya seemed to be getting the full force of the attacks. It wasn't until he had decided to charge the woman that she had focused her attentions on Shun. 

She shocked him with strange purple electricity and took great pleasure in tossing the Andromeda saint into nearby rock slabs and trees as she spoke in a seductive but still taunting manner, "It's not your time yet my dear Andromeda. Your skills have been tested this day and I have found that you are still too weak."

At that moment, his weary body no longer moved to his own wishes. He moved as though under a spell as he picked up the unconscious Seiya and boarded the helicopter in a daze. He must've told the pilot to take off because they were home now and at least Seiya was home.

One thing that bothered Shun was that while he had been fighting with the female warrior, his chains wouldn't react at all despite all his efforts. They just laid at his sides and it wasn't until he got out of the helicopter again that he realized they were working again. And in his battered state; he really couldn't tell who or where he was.

The only sure thing in his mind was that Seiya needed help badly. Before he knew it, Shun was wrapping his arms around his shivering body. He hadn't realized it, but he had walked clear fro his room and down the stairs, through the front door and was now staring at the stars in the sky. He had been too deep in thought to realize what he was doing, but had decided that he was better off staying away from the others at the moment as he was just a nuisance to them in his mind.

"The others can take care of Seiya and they probably wont know that I'm gone." Shun mumbled to himself. He then proceeded to fall against a nearby tree as his vision began to blur slightly and he felt pain burning in his chest as he began to breath heavily. He figured that he wasn't fully healed from his fight with that blasted woman and decided to sit at the base of the tree he was leaning on. Slowly, he felt his eyelids growing heavier and heavier; he found that he just couldn't keep them open anymore and that he was just too tired to care.

===

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm slowly dwindling down the little stack of papers I had started writing this story out on....I'm just curious if you guys think I should continue this story? hint hint—-review please There is a really cute scene coming up next that I wrote about Shiryu and Ikki sharing a bed, but not in a smutty way mind you. Hope you like the story so far and I'll be waiting for the reviews.


	5. Dazed and Confused

**Disclaimer:** Ho Hum... I don't own Saint Seiya/Knights Of The Zodiac. I am such a procrastinator; I'm working on this fic rather than my term paper. Ahh, just one more week of school and then finals and then I can finally relax during the Summer. Unless of course the evil forces out there continue to keep me from sleeping. This chapter will probably be a small one so I can get to work on my paper; but enough about my problems.... Thanks so much to all you who reviewed! I really appreciate your feedback and I will try to keep this fic going at a good pace.

**Restless And Reckless (Part Five):**

**By: Rekkanotara**

Back in the house, Shiryu was awakened by an overactive Ikki besides him or rather above him as Ikki had kicked Shiryu off the bed and was now flailing his arms and feet as if he was fighting some force in his sleep. Shiryu realized that his friend was obviously having some sort of nightmare and with everything that's happened today, it was understandable. 

Slowly, Shiryu got to his feet and placed his palm on Ikki's forehead. Focusing his cosmos; Shiryu emanated a strong, warming energy which seemed to calm the troubled saint and he then proceeded to fall asleep once more as using his energy as a saint often took a lot out of him even if he only used it for a few seconds.

Hyoga also found sleep to be a waste of time. He had only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before waking up. He decided to use his new found free time to check on his friends again. The warrior of ice pulled himself off of his silky blue bed sheets and pulled on a thin grey sweater as a tiny chill assaulted his senses.

Taking a deep breath, Hyoga quietly stepped out of his room and headed for the room containing the injured saints. He stopped in front of the room closest to his as he had the strangest notion to see what Ikki and Shiryu were up to.

Clicking open the door to Shiryu's room, Hyoga popped his head in a bit. He couldn't help but laugh a little at what he saw.

Ikki was snoring away and Shiryu's hand was resting over Ikki's nose and eyes; while Shiryu's left leg hung over the side of the bed.

Hyoga continued on his little quest for a little while as his target location was just a few more doors away.

Pulling a lock of blonde hair behind his ear, Hyoga emersed himself within Shun's room. Shun's room had been turned into a make shift hospital room since it was the next largest; next to Saori's that is.

At first he looked in on Seiya; placing a hand on his forehead, Hyoga let out a sigh of relief. He was pleased to find that Seiya's temperature had gone down to what could e construed as normal for a saint of Athena and that he was now sleeping peacefully.

Coming back to his senses, Hyoga looked up to find his worst fears come to life. Shun, his best friend, was missing and he was injured. Hyoga had come to enjoy Shun's innocence and trusting ways ever since he first met the green haired beauty. For some time, he had sensed a bond towards the younger saint which he could not explain.

He began to panic a little at what his friend would be doing in his confused and weakened state, then it hit him; the door to the balcony was open.

A slight shiver cause him to shake a little as another breeze came into the room. Thankfully, Seiya had been burried under a half a ton of blankets that were keeping him safely warm. Hyoga hadn't noticed the cold temperature because he was used to cold weather growing up and training in Siberia.

Quickly, Hyoga closed the doors to the balcony to keep anymore breezes from coming in and potentially making Seiya regress in his condition. He spent the next few minutes rummaging throughout the house searching for Shun.

He didn't dare wake Ikki or Shiryu because they would surely lay into him for not keeping a closer eye on the Andromeda saint. Hyoga mentally kicked himself for letting down his guard when his friends needed him so badly. 

Finally, Hyoga took a seat at the bottom of the stairway placing his head in his hands as his elbows sank to his knees. He sat there for a couple of minutes trying to make sense of a few things. Where could he be?... _I doubt Shun would've jumped off the balcony, but in his delirious state, anything is possible. He had to have gone through the bedroom door and left the house, because I've checked this place from top to bottom and he definitely isn't here. Now why didn't I wake up when the breeze closed his bedroom door? I mean it's the only logical explanation for the door being shut seeing as how the window was open and a confused Shun probably wouldn't have taken the time to shut a door. But then why was his window even open?....._

Hyoga's thoughts were interrupted as he realized that the front door was open slightly; not that you could tell unless you took a closer look as the edge of the door was resting right up against the door frame. Hyoga frowned somewhat as he headed out the door following the small trail Shun was inadvertently leaving him.

It didn't take him long to find the young saint huddled under a rather large tree in the front yard, if you could call it a front yard; more like a small forest of sorts. He wouldn't have noticed Shun had his hair not been an obvious give away.

The dark green stuck out from the pale brownish grey of the tree trunk.

"Shun!" Hyoga cried out startled from his discovery. He ran over and knelt down in front of the younger teen. Placing both of his hands on Shun's shoulders, he looked at the boy's face seeing nothing but a look of peace from the sleeping form. It was a look that always seemed to melt away the defenses of anyone that got a chance to catch a glimpse of the little angel as he slept. The stress of their fights and destinies weighed him down when he was awake, but when he slept, a hint of his earlier innocent childhood crept into a sweet smile on the saint's features.

Hyoga lightly shook his friend trying to get Shun to come around and without realizing it; found one of his hands caressing the side of Shun's face, taking note of how cold and clammy his skin felt.

Slowly, Shun felt himself coming back to reality and a sense of cold; the only sense of warmth coming from his left cheek to which he absently leaned into. Lifting his head slightly, Shun wearily opened his eyes to find a golden haired angel above him at least that's what he thought. He was still a little confused and stared at Hyoga carefully.

Hyoga, glad to see Shun awake asked, "Why are you out here Shun? Ehh little star?..." The last question coming out before he could think about it, coming more from a loving/protective instinct than anything else. Continuing, the Cygnus saint spoke up again, "You had me so worried. You're injured and you should be resting in your bed."

Shun merely blinked a couple of times as he spoke, "My f... fault.... mmm sleepy.... Seiya's hurt." With these last words, Shun closed his eyes and began to fall back against the tree.

Hyoga couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Why would he think what happened was his fault?..._ Hyoga thought to himself.

The saint of Cygnus began to feel little shivers coursing through Shun's body as the younger saint began to show signs of hypothermia. Still having a grasp on Shun, Hyoga pulled him into a huge hug hoping to warm his friend a bit before trying to move him. Leaning back a bit and letting Shun rest against the tree trunk once more, he pulled off his sweater over his head and worked it onto Shun.

The sweater had been a little baggy on himself and it was even moreso on Shun, causing him to look even younger than he was, but it seemed to do the trick.

Picking Shun up, Hyoga carried the sleeping saint back into the house. After placing Shun back in his bed, Hyoga took a seat in between the two beds and stayed on guard at his self appointed post for the rest of the night. 

Feeling himself yawn, Hyoga pinched his arm to keep awake but found it hard to keep his eyes open as his attention was mainly on the sleeping form of Shun. Hyoga wanted nothing more than to join his friend in the land of dreams as Shun's features once again displayed a childish innocence as he snuggled even further into his blankets, grasping at the sheets and pulling them close to his chin through the fabric of the sweater he was still waring as the sleeves had gone past his hands somewhat.

The next thing he knew, his eyes had shut completely and he had slumped down into his chair with his feet propped up on the nightstand in front of him.

==

Later the next morning, Ikki outstretched his arms working out their sleepiness from a good night's rest. To his annoyance, he found something blocking his left arm from being able to stretch fully. With his eyes still closed, Ikki shoved the intruding object out of the way.

Suddenly, he heard a rather large thump and a somewhat familiar yelp. Regaining his senses, Ikki opened his eyes and peered over the edge of the bed at the object he'd forced to the floor.

To his surprise, Shiryu had caught him off guard as he pounced on Ikki grabbing the Phoenix saint's t-shirt and twisting it in his hands.

Ikki froze as Shiryu continued his assault and listened, slightly amused as the Dragon saint began to speak. Shiryu grumbled, "Damn it Ikki! Why'd you have to go and do that for? Here I am allowing you to sleep in my bed, because I'm such a kind person and you continually HOG the bed! The least you could do is say thank you."

Ikki merely brushed off his friend's tirade and threw him to the side with ease as he desperately wanted to check on his brother's condition. Getting off the bed, Ikki ran out of the bedroom yelling back at Shiryu, "Yeah, thanks.... Now are you coming or are you just going to lay around all day?"

Shiryu let out an exasperated sigh and chased after Ikki.

===

**Author's Note:** Alright, I was typing and typing what I had written of this story and decided to add some stuff while I was at it. I wanted a little more feeling between Shun and Hyoga. What do you guy's think? And again, should I continue or is this a lost cause? Ha! Maybe if I type up over ten chapters, I'll get even more reviews. Oh well, hope you enjoyed this update and hope you'll review. Thanks a bundle!


	6. Author Note

**Author Note: **Just to let everyone know; I unchecked the box so that all of you anonymous reviewers who ever dreamed of flaming my stories or wanted to leave a nice 'you're a nutcase' message can now do so. A BIG THANK YOU to Soon to be world renowned Gracie for telling me about this I had absolutely no idea I left it on. Also, I haven't forgotten about my stories.....really I haven't....please don't hurt me Oo I just had a nasty little trojan virus on my computer but now it's gone and I'm furiously working to update my stories.

Thanks Again ---- Rekkanotara


	7. Strange Mornings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saint Seiya/Knights of the Zodiac.

**Author Note:** Read the author note I posted before this chapter. It explains some things, K? But for those of you who don't want to bother; here's the wrap up: I had a stupid trojan and couldn't use my computer until recently :( It infected my computer after I posted all my other stories and chapters so they weren't affected. I don't know why some of my stories aren't loading up completely for some people...sorry. Okidoki, I've been writing and writing and at this point, I'm tired of using the pen and figured I should start typing up this next chapter before I get any further. Also, anonymous reviews should now be accepted for my stories for those of you who are interested in reviewing. Thanks a bundle folks! Please read and review.

**D'oh! : **I almost forgot to tell everyone, this is a shounen-ai fic and yes Inulover, it's mainly for Hyoga and Shun (Aren't they just the cutest thing you ever saw) ahem sorry, I get all giddy when I think about the two of them. I doubt I'll add any lemony fresh scenes, because this is my first yaoi fic and I'm not that good, but I'd like to think it's worth reading just for the story don't you? (Narrowly avoids getting hit by an anonymous book tossed at head).

**Restless And Reckless (Part Six):**

**By Rekkanotara**

Slowly entering the designated bedroom, Ikki and Shiryu were shocked by two things. The first shock came from a sleeping form in the center of the room. Hyoga seemed to have shifted a quite a bit as he slept and was one step.... make that one chair leg away from falling to the ground. It was a balancing act like none they'd ever seen before considering the person doing the balancing was fast asleep, not to mention slightly drooling as well.

The second shock came from the pegasus saint himself.

Seiya had been sitting up in his bed staring at the other two sleeping figures in the room.

Suddenly becoming aware of Shiryu and Ikki's presence in the room, Seiya turned to look at the two newcomers with an enormous grin plastered on his face.

It was eerie and yet funny at the same time to Seiya as he was.

Shiryu brushed these thoughts aside as Seiya began to speak.

"Hey guys! What's the matter? Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost eh Shiryu?" Seiya asked as he noticed the half smirk/half smile Shiryu had on his face showing just how uncomfortable he was getting.

Shiryu didn't know why he was so uncomfortable. After all, his friend who had been badly injured when he arrived was awake and fine. There was just something about the way he was acting that rubbed Shiryu the wrong way.

Knocking him back to reality, Ikki slapped Shiryu's back while conversing with Seiya, "I see you're doing much better Seiya, now if you don't mind, I'd like my bed back. You see, dragon here isn't exactly the most still or silent of sleepers... You wouldn't believe some of the things he mutters in his sleep."

Shiryu blushed a deep red listening to Ikki talking about his sleeping habits and it was getting worse by the minute. Shiryu knew he felt something for Ikki, he just hadn't realized what he felt for him yet; for as annoying as Ikki was, he still found him incredibly strong and gentle with an unmatched compassion for his little brother Shun. And it was this thought that kept Shiryu respecting Ikki instead of just thinking the big ox was a jerk who knew how to push all his buttons.

Seiya just stared at the two dumbfounded. He really had no idea what had been going on after he and Shun were attacked the other day or where he was. From the looks of it, he gathered, they were all in Ikki and Shun's bedroom back at Saori's house. Seiya was about to start a long line of questions when Shiryu suddenly spoke up.

"Um... I'm going to call Saori up at the office and tell her the good news. Then I'll start breakfast." Shiryu blurted out in one long breath making sure not to show his face to Seiya or Ikki for too long or else they'd catch the utterly flattering innocent look he was sporting from blushing so much. In three swift movements, Shiryu was out of the room and off to accomplish the tasks he'd spoken of.

Ikki couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing. He knew the normally calm and serious dragon saint always got embarrassed when people pointed out that he had quirks just like the rest of the guys. Ikki was the only one though who could see past the mature/tough guy act and loved pushing all of Shiryu's buttons.

Slowly Ikki began to calm himself and to his surprise, found his heart fluttering at the memory of the way Shiryu looked just now before he left the room. Now it was Ikki's turn to blush slightly thinking to himself, '_Oh man, I can't believe I' blushing... Must've been all that laughing I did..._'

Wanting some answers, Seiya pulled the blankets off of himself and stood up. "Okay Ikki, now tell me what's been going on and what's with Shun and why am I in your guy's bedroom? And... and... and..." Seiya questioned but soon found that his legs were still a bit loose from not being used for a while.

Ikki moved to catch Seiya but was too late as Seiya had landed on top of Hyoga in a big heap on the floor.

"Arrghh! Can't a guy have a decent nap without having the house fall on him!" Hyoga yelled frustrated and wide awake.

"Oh, sorry Hyoga... guess my legs are still a bit stiff.... and what do you mean the house?!? I'm not that heavy swan boy." Seiya replied angrily as he pushed himself up using the previously occupied chair nearby. He didn't care that he had inadvertently kicked Hyoga a couple of times while trying to situate himself.

Ikki was already next to Seiya holding the smaller saint up by his arm.

Both watched as a grumbling Hyoga got up and dusted himself off.

Hyoga proceeded to fix his clothes and run a hand through his ruffled hair stating, "You're lucky you were hurt or else I'd make you pay for that Seiya." Suddenly, Hyoga began to remember the past night's events in a rush of memories and mentally kicked himself as he snapped his head to look in the direction of his best friend's bed.

Catching this, Seiya and Ikki also looked over at Shun's bed only to be greeted by a disturbing sight.

Shun was awake! All three saints gathered around the smaller saint's bed feeling both relieved and disturbed that their friend was awake. What was disturbing was that the younger teen had just been laying there silently in his bed staring at the ceiling with his emerald colored eyes. Seiya, Ikki, and Hyoga looked at each other and back at Shun unsure of what to say or do.

Annoyed with the silence and desperately wanting to help his friend, Hyoga made the first move. "Hey Shun... How you feeling buddy?" Hyoga queried.

Recognizing the voice immediately, Shun snapped out of his daze and turned his head to face Hyoga. "Mmm better." Shun mumbled as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. He couldn't understand why this simple action was turning out to be so difficult. Feeling a soft, cotton like fabric covering his hands, Shun raised his hands up to stare at the strangely comforting fabric which had been impeding his movements. Staring at the warm bundle of cloth bunched around his hands, Shun recognized it immediately as a blush quickly found its way to Shun's face.

Hyoga just stared at his friend waiting to see what his next action would be.

Noticing Shun's reddening face, Seiya piped up, "You sure you feel alright Shun? You look a bit feverish."

Before Shun could respond, Ikki interrupted, "I'm glad your feeling better little brother. You had all of us worried."

Shun inwardly scoffed at the last comment... '_Yeah right._'

"So anyways..." Ikki continued, "I was just curious as to why your sweater is on my brother Hyoga....hmm?"

Taken aback that Ikki had noticed this little detail, Hyoga began to stutter and fidget under the strong glare of the phoenix saint. In a nervous fit, Hyoga replied, "Umm w-well you see... the thing is Ikki... Shun got cold and well with him being sick, I though it would be best to just give him my sweater instead of making him wait and freeze while I tried to find an extra blanket or something..." Hyoga didn't dare tell Ikki the truth; that he'd let his little brother wonder off to who knows where in frigid temperatures while under his supervision.

Ikki would roast his ass and then beat him senseless. Luckily for Hyoga; Shun understood and was listening much like Seiya, from a distance of sorts. But unlike Seiya and his look of utter amazement, Shun was hiding his mouth with the overgrown sweater sleeves, desperately trying to stifle his new found giggle fit, but with little success.

Hyoga had caught onto the strange behavior coming from Shun and blushed a deep red. '_Oh sure, laugh at the dead man. You're not the one who has to face Ikki's wrath if he finds out._' Hyoga thought to himself, embarrassed and somewhat annoyed that Shun found all of this amusing.

XxXxXx

Ha! I made just about everyone blush in this chapter. I don't care if it was overdone it was fun ;) Ok, It's too hot (Being summer and all) I have to stop typing for now and leave it at that. Hope you liked the chapter and please review.


End file.
